All I Want For Christmas
by Metamorph0sis
Summary: Sango feels like something is missing this Christmas. Or maybe someone... ? A cute little something I thought would make for a warm holiday read.


This isn't my first fanfic, I wrote this a few minutes ago in a spur of the moment kind of way, thinking it might make someone smile a little. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song lyrics to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey.

...

Blazing fire? Check. Pumpkin pie, complete with whipped topping? Check. Brightly lit Christmas tree? Check. What was missing?

Music. She was missing music. She dug around in the recesses of the couch cushions and came up with the ear buds she'd lost earlier. She plugged into her iPod and started her Christmas playlist.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…_

Hmm. How apropos, she thought ironically, that the first song on her playlist would so loudly proclaim what she was trying not to think about. She pulled her ear buds out and switched on the television instead. She wrinkled her nose at the comical Christmas movie about a would-be elf's misadventures in New York City, and decided that it might not be her favorite Christmas movie, but at least it would take her mind off of… other things.

The knock, when it came, wasn't particularly loud, but it startled her so badly she nearly fell off the couch. As it was, the bowl of popcorn she'd been cuddling with went flying and landed upside-down on the floor, buttery kernels scattered across the carpet. She wasn't sure who could possibly be knocking on her door at- she checked the time- 10:00 at night on Christmas Eve. She decided her tank top and lounge pants were decent to answer the door in and hesitated only for a moment before opening the door.

Her mouth went dry and her skin seemed to have this odd tingling sensation. Suddenly she was fully conscious of how messy her hair was- pulled up into a haphazard ponytail- and wished she was wearing something a little nicer than the tatty lounge pants she'd had since she was 16 and the tank top sporting a bleach stain.

"Sango." It was a single word, and yet he managed to pack it with meaning. She was tempted to close the door on him, but in the spirit of Christmas, opted to be civil.

"Miroku. What are you doing here?" It was civil enough, right?

Instead of answering her question, he peered around her towards the television. One dark eyebrow shot up at the overturned bowl and the popcorn strewn all over the floor.

"Sango, Sango." He tsked. "Did you have a party and forget to invite me?"

Her curtly spoken, "No." was _supposed_ to cut him off before he got any weird ideas about being invited in, but failed miserably when he decided to invite himself in.

He took his sweet time meandering around her apartment and finally, after he seemed to finished surveying her Christmas decorations, his face fell and he looked so unbelievably depressed that her heart went out to him. "What's wrong?" She asked, sincerely concerned.

"You're missing something."

"Missing what?" She asked with a touch of exasperation and more than a little hope. Which was only encouraged when he curled a finger under a chin and tilted her face up.

She was inwardly scolding herself for the weakness, when he responded to the question she'd already forgotten she'd asked.

"Mistletoe."

And with no further ado, he very gently pressed his lips against hers. It was over so quickly, she would have wondered if it had happened at all if it weren't that the corner of his mouth had quirked up into a small smile.

"You-" She started irritably and was promptly silenced by a finger to her mouth.

"Why are you watching this? You hate this movie." Miroku shook his head at her. "You really should thank me for coming to your rescue." He pulled out "Miracle on 34th Street" and popped it into the DVD player. "I'll make some more popcorn." He offered, sending an amused glance at the mess on the floor. Mortified, Sango started scooping up the errant popcorn kernels to throw away.

And, you know, as she was sitting on the couch with a fresh bowl of popcorn, watching her favorite Christmas movie, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe there wasn't really a Santa, but somebody out there had given her what she would never dare ask for.

Her happy bubble burst about three seconds after that thought when she felt a hand sliding over the curve of her rear end. She reacted thoughtlessly and with great rancor. When she slid a glance over at Miroku, she saw another small smile on his face as he gently rubbed his stinging red cheek. She turned her attention back to the movie. She stiffened when he sprawled across the couch and rested his head on her side, eyeballing him warily. "Miroku…"

"I'll behave, I promise." He argued with a smile.

After a few minutes of good behavior, she let herself relax marginally and an errant song lyric played through her mind from the song she'd been listening to earlier.

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

She wouldn't have asked for anything else.


End file.
